onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hajrudin
| affiliation = | occupation = Warrior | epithet = | jva = Tsuyoshi Koyama }} "Pirate Mercenary" Hajrudin is a giant warrior described as the "new generation" from Elbaf and joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. He was first mentioned by a Marine officer who was speaking to Vice Admiral Maynard. Appearance Hajrudin has long dark hair, a mustache, and beard. He wears a metal helmet with protector shades over his eyes. Hajrudin sports large metal gloves with shields on each one. He also wears a black speedo. After he was turned into a toy, he became an elephant wearing a black cap. Personality He is an arrogant individual, bragging that if he wins the competition and acquires the Mera Mera no Mi, he will become the king of the giants. However, Hajrudin is also a very honorable warrior, as befits a warrior of Elbaf. He held Usopp in the air so everyone could see the man who saved him and the others, and proclaimed he would follow Usopp out of gratitude. Abilities and Powers As a giant, Hajrudin is many times bigger and many times stronger than a normal human. His punches were likened as bolts of thunder, allowing him to overpower several gladiators and crush Ucy. However, Lucy, angered that he had crushed Ucy, knocked him out. Weapons Hajrudin wears giant gauntlets made of gold to allow him to hammer his fists down onto his enemies. He also wields a huge spiked club and seems to be quite proficient at using it, swatting a group of bounty hunters aside. He wasn't seen using it in the Colosseum, probably because of the weight-restriction. History Dressrosa Arc Hajrudin entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. He was seen by Vice Admiral Maynard and his name was given to an officer outside the Colosseum who was writing names down. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block C. He stood strong in the middle of the battlefield and eliminated any contestant that crossed his path until Lucy and Ucy ran into him. He tried to eliminate both of them with one smash of his shield and successfully defeated Ucy. But as he walked away, Lucy stood up and avenged Ucy, eliminating Hajrudin from the competition with a single punch. As the crowd was shocked at Hajrudin's swift defeat and cheered Lucy on, Hajrudin's unconscious body was unceremoniously punched aside by Ideo to clear the ring. Sometime later, Hajrudin was supposed to receive treatment for his injuries but instead was thrown into an underground dungeon filled with broken toys and some of the other disqualified participants. Once Sai joined them and demanded an explanation, Hajrudin commented that the losers were being dumped into the dungeon for some reason. Soon afterwards, he listens as Ricky reveals himself to be the former king of Dressrosa, Riku Dold III. Hajrudin was later transformed into a toy and put to work in the underground trade port. While witnessing Usopp's confrontation with Trébol and Sugar, he begged Usopp to succeed, saying that he will even work for him. When Sugar lost consciousness, Hajrudin transformed back into his original form. He later blocked Trébol, who was attacking Robin, and then picked up Usopp and held him high for all the freed toys to see, declaring him as their savior. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage", Hajrudin and the other colosseum fighters escaped to the surface through an opening created by Pica when he rearranged the land with his ability. When he found Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Hajrudin stated that he will forget about his fight with Luffy at the colosseum and repay his debt to Usopp by defeating Doflamingo. Therefore, he joined forces with Luffy's group alongside the Chinjao Family, Suleiman, Ideo, Fighting Bull, Blue Gilly, Cavendish, Abdullah, Jeet, Orlumbus, Elizabello II, and Dagama. When some of the former toys came for the heads of Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Hajrudin and the allied colosseum fighters fought them off. They later march towards the royal palace and battle against Pica. When Pica attacked, Chinjao and Elizabello II shattered his stone hand, enabling the group to move forward. Hajrudin and the other allied fighters fought through Doflamingo's troops. Pica then attacked with his other arm, causing Hajrudin and some of the other allies to fall back. After avoiding Pica's strike, they were surprised to see Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abdullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull climbing on Pica's arm. They were also amazed when Luffy shattered Pica's stone head. When Pica's giant stone body stopped moving, Hajrudin and his allies continued on with their assault. Major Battles *Hajrudin vs. Corrida Colosseum Block C Gladiators **Hajrudin vs. Fighting Bull **Hajrudin vs. Monkey D. Luffy References Site Navigation fr:Hajrudin Category:Giants Category:Toys Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Elbaf Characters Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists